brickleberryfandomcom-20200213-history
Old Wounds
| season = 3 | number = 6 | prod code = 3RAG06 | writer = Roger Black & Waco O'Guin | director = Ira Sherak | airdate = October 21, 2014 | image = | previous = Write 'Em Cowboy | next = Baby Daddy }} Old Wounds is the sixth episode of season 3 of Brickleberry. Plot Woody is demoted by the visiting Secretary of the Interior, thanks to gullibly taking detrimental advice from Malloy to insult and stand up to her. After having become demoted to the same low ranks of Steve, Ethel and Connie, Woody takes even more advice from Malloy which starts with begging and submitting to her in exchange for his old job back, then trying to kill her, then having sex with her instead so that he can get his old job back. Of course, Malloy's only doing this just to get his first-class privileges back while putting Woody in danger. Denzel gives up smoking marijuana and feels like a new man. He then is promoted to Woody's former job as the Head Ranger and gives up any leisure time to go hang out with Steve or smoke weed. Steve desperately tries to get him to smoke weed again when Denzel resorts to becoming a workaholic overachiever. In a second subplot (with the least screen time), Ethel and Connie get high on pot brownies and they try to cheat or evade a drug screening test in order to keep their jobs. Quotes * Woody: '[''shows the Secretary on projector a stick-figure drawing of her, imitating her voice] I'm a hateful bitch with a dried up snatch! What's that in the sky? OH NO, IT'S WOODY'S ASSHOLE!!! (Woody draws squiggles all over the picture with a brown marker) It's covering me in shit but I love it, cause I'm such a nasty poop-eating slut! [draws an additional caricature of her face eating Woody's poop] ''It's in my mouth! YUM-YUM-YUMMMMY!!! [''turns off projector] And there's my plan, what do you think? ** '''Secretary: [not pleased] HOW DARE YOU JOHNSON! I'm gonna.... ** Woody: [interrupts, also angry] Gonna what? You can't fire me, I'm in the GODDAMN RANGER UNION!! ** Secretary: There's no such thing as a Ranger Union! ** Woody: Huh? [glares at Malloy] ** Malloy: Ooooh, sorry, I forgot I made that up. Trivia Pop Culture References Yowza. There's a lot. Even for a Brickleberry episode. * Steve mentions [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seth_Rogen Seth Rogen], the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/McRib McRib], Funyuns, Grimmace, Hamburglar and a [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shamrock_Shake Shamrock Shake]. He states that Denzel needs to smoke marijuana to enjoy any of those. * Connie mentions the movie [http://terminator.wikia.com/wiki/Terminator_2:_Judgment_Day_(film) '''Terminator 2: Judgment Day'] when she is driving the ranger jeep ridiculously slow and panics that the Secretary is catching up on them fast. * The sound effect heard in ''[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Transformers_(film) '''Transformers'] is played by Connie, when she "transforms" out of her disguise as a toilet. Waco O'Guin and Roger Black are Transformers fans themselves. * Frosty the Blowman is a throwback to ''[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scarface_(1983_film) '''Scarface']. '' * Denzel says [adult swim] ''broadcasts only nonsense. This is actually Waco's act of revenge against said network for '''not picking up '''Brickleberry when he pitched the show to them. * Firecracker Jim doesn't like it when his ''Cool Whip ''has the top left off. '' * Denzel being guided by his childhood friend, Reefer Sutherland, of what his life will be like if he never smoked weed, consisting of Steve blowing homeless bums and Whiny Tim's life getting ruined since his dad had no one to sell weed to, is all a homage to [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/It's_a_Wonderful_Life It's A Wonderful Life]. ** Reefer Sutherland's name is a pun on the actor Kiefer Sutherland. * Connie and Ethel when they hold hands as they drive off a cliff is a throwback to [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thelma_%26_Louise Thelma and Louise]. * Denzel's detoxication from marijuana as he sees Steve as a "ceiling baby" is a shot-to-shot recreation of the same scene in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trainspotting_(film) Trainspotting]. The music that plays during Denzel's detox is not Underworld's Dark & Long, but it does sound similar. * Gimpy, one of Woody's war buddies in the wheelchair with no legs, resembles Lt. Dan from the film Forrest Gump. * Woody's war crew's name Red Skulls may be a reference to the Captain America villain of the same name from Marvel comics. * Malloy complains having to live in Firecracker Jim's trailer is almost just as bad as a "Comfort Inn" because you have to watch Jim and Buella have sex right in front of you while you sleep, and there's no toilet so you have to take go on the newspaper because the sink stopped up! Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Woody Category:Episodes focusing on Denzel Category:Episodes focusing on Connie Category:Episodes focusing on Ethel Category:Episodes focusing on Steve